Can love be foever?
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Misaki Walker is the product of an unknown mother and a loving father by the name of Allen Walker. After five years Allen finally gets the change to see his friends Lavi,Lenalee and Kanda but how will this reunion end when Allen and Kanda who are ex lovers face each other? How will Kanda react to seeing Allen with the child of the woman he was cheated on?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, How have you been lately?

Long time no see eh?

Well uhh... I got inspired to write another story similar to one I already wrote about Allen having a child and such.

Hope you guys find it interesting :)

-This is yaoi so please if you don't like it just go away and make my life easier... ne?

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, and Misaki Walker was sitting at the table enjoying one of his favorite breakfasts of all time as he would put it and that was chocolate chip pancakes with lots and lots of syrup. He was an adorable five year old child; he was the creation of "love" between his unknown mother and loving father Allen Walker. Although his mother was nowhere to be found the one he resembled the most was her with his long golden hair and his beautiful features. The only thing that was similar between himself and his father was their eyes; they both had those big bright eyes.

'Today is a special day' Thought Misaki as he shoved a big piece of pancake into his tiny little mouth, he had a feeling today was going to be special. What gave him such a feeling? Well his dad had been in a state of panic running from room to room and doing who knows what. Misaki continued eating the delicious pancakes being extra careful not to get any crumbs or syrup on any of his clothes. He was wearing his favorite clothes because he knew that it was going to be a special day, he had on his favorite black bunny beanie the one with the long strings that went down and ended up with cute little fuzzy balls, he also put on his favorite black t-shirt with a red zip up hoddie on top, a pair of jeans, a pair of red converse and to top it all off his favorite black bunny plush back pack. Once he was finished eating he hopped down from his seat, grabbed his empty plate and put it in the sink, he then went into his father's room.

"Papa I'm done." He said as he stood at the entrance of the big room, Allen Walker was sitting on his bed, tying his tie when he saw Misaki he have him a warm smile.

"Why are you standing there? Come on in, did you like the pancakes?"

"Very much, Papa's cooking is always the very best!" Misaki said as he ran inside and hugged his Papa which caused him to mess up his tie. Allen sighed and returned the hug. Misaki then let go and sat next to him, he watched as Allen continued to tie his tie, he stared at his dad for a moment and smiled. He thought to himself that his Papa looked like a very important person with his black suit and his big glasses.

"Papa you look very cool in that suit! Are we going somewhere important today? "

"What makes you say that?"

"Misaki thought so because Papa only wears suits when he goes to work or somewhere very important!"

Allen stared at him for a moment then let out a little chuckle, he then patted his son's head.

"You have been paying attention to Papa very much haven't you?"

"Yes, because Misaki loves Papa very much!"

"Papa loves you very much as well! But very good in figuring things out, today is a special day! Remember uncle Lavi, aunt Lenalee and uhh Kanda? Well their band is going to be giving a concert in this city so they invited us to visit! Isn't that nice of them?"

"Yes! They are Papa's important friends right? I will be a good boy today!"

That was just too cute for Allen to bear; he grabbed his son and hugged him tightly, he could simply not imagine a life without this cute and tiny creature. After what felt like forever (to Misaki at least) they were off to meet Allen's old high school friends. As Allen was driving countless memories came flowing in, I did not mention it but Allen Walker was quite young, in truth he was barely 20 years old. Memories of his high school life, memories that he had not thought of since long ago forced their way into his mind.

"So you're telling me that that brat is worth more than us?"

Allen let out a big and heavy sigh, why was he remembering such idiotic things? Of course Misaki is worth the whole world to Allen, Misaki is Allen's sun, without Misaki Allen would not be able to live on.

After about 30 minutes of driving Allen had finally reached the hotel, in which his friends would be staying, to his surprise it was quite a luxurious looking hotel. He took Misaki out of the back seat and they made their way inside. Misaki was very excited, Allen could tell he wanted to let go of his hand and run away to explore.

"Allen-Chan!"

Someone said from behind them, Allen turned around immediately when he recognized the voice of who called. There he was Lavi Bookman, Allen's best friend in high school. He was standing there with a big smile on his handsome face, for some reason he had an eye patch on his left eye, his clothes was mostly black and grey but other than that it was the Lavi Allen had known.

"It really is you huh Allen-Chan?"

Lavi said once more and when Allen nodded Lavi threw himself toward him and gave him a very tight hug which Allen returned wholeheartedly. Misaki just stood next to the two older men with a foolish smile on his face 'Papa seems really happy!' was what crossed his mind.

"Ah Allen-Chan I've missed you so much these past five years! How have you been? I thought you weren't going to accept my invitation again and oh who do we have here?" Lavi said noticing the small boy who was standing patiently next to Allen as he grabbed on to Allen's trousers. Misaki gave Allen a look and Allen gave him a nod.

"H-hello my name is Misaki Walker! I am five years old and I am Papa's son, my favorite kind of chocolate is d-dark chocolate I think? And my favorite manga is bleach it is so cool! Have you seen it Mister?-"

Allen patted his son's head while leaving out a chuckle.

"You'll have more time to tell uncle Lavi what things you like don't try to rush."

Misaki gave him a nod, while those two were having that conversation Lavi stared at them for a moment, he went into deep thought for a moment and it felt as if he finally understood something. The reason why every time Lavi invited Allen to hang out, they reason why every single time he would refuse.

"So Allen-Chan lets go to our room! I'm sure Lenalee is going to be thrilled to see you! And Kanda as well… I'm sure he wants to see you too."

Allen gave Lavi a sad smile but said nothing. Allen took Misaki's hand in his own and they followed Lavi into their room, which in reality were three rooms that were connected by a door inside. Neither Kanda nor Lenalee were there which made Allen let out a sigh of relief he didn't really know he was holding. They had entered Lavi's room which was the one that was in the middle; Misaki took of his shoes throwing them in opposite directions and threw himself onto the really big bed that was in the middle of the room, he felt really lucky to be able to visit such a place.

"Misaki this isn't your house, don't go doing whatever you want." Allen said but was cancelled out by Lavi.

"Oh let him be, come let's sit down and have a cup of tea shall we?"

"Every time you said that I never got a good feeling, and even five years later I feel the same."

Lavi let a grin escape his lips and they made their way to a small table at the corner of the room.

"So-"Lavi began but was interrupted by Misaki who had gotten off the bed and was standing next to Allen.

"Papa is it ok for me to play my 3ds? I promise to use my headphones and be quite." He said so as he tugged at his father's sleeve innocently. Allen let out a small laugh, once again it was too cute to bare he reached over and hugged his son tightly.

"Ah Misaki you are just too cute for me! Of course you can play your videogame."

"Thank you Papa!"

And with that Misaki ran back to the large bed and began to take his stuff out of his bunny back pack, Lavi was a little surprised with Allen's sudden change of attitude and let out a laugh of his own.

"You've changed so much Allen, did you know that?"

"Have I?"

"Yes back then I would have never thought you would end up having such a son complex and dressing the way you do now, and just look at those glasses! You hated wearing glasses before!"

Lavi kept on laughing for a good ten minutes and Allen couldn't help but join in as well. After all what Lavi was saying was not a lie, Allen had been a troublesome child when he was in high school along with Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. They were part of a small gang that went by the name of the Dark Order. It took a lot of will power for Lavi to stop laughing but when he did, he when into serious mode.

"I'm really glad you came today Allen-Chan. In truth our tour ends today and for the time being we are going to settle down in this town. We all agreed to do so since we knew you lived somewhere here. But I have so many questions to ask you, do you think you can answer a few?"

Allen stared at Lavi and Lavi stared at Allen. They sat there staring at each other and it was Allen the one who looked away first and gave a sigh, he ran his hand through his long silver hair and looked at Lavi once more.

"I guess I have no choice huh? Ok then ask whatever is bothering you."

"Ah that's what I like about you my cute little Allen-Chan!" Lavi said trying to get the serious air around then to lift off a little.

"Why did you leave Allen? Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving? No wait, you did tell someone, you told Yuu-Chan didn't you? And whose child is that? Is he really your son?"

"Misaki is really my son although he looks more like his mother then me. And the reason I left was also because of Misaki, because his mother told me that if I left her she would get an abortion and well it was my child you know? I just… I couldn't risk her doing such a stupid thing. So I ran away with her."

"Does Yuu know about Misaki?"

"Yes, I told him."

"And what happened?"

"He beat the crap out of me." Allen said as he remembered the incident, his lips formed a sad smile. "I told him I cheated on him and that I was going to run away with her, I told him that I was doing it to protect my unborn child. He told me 'You're telling me that brat is worth more than us?' and I told him that he was. After that I ran away to a faraway place with her but she died when she gave birth to Misaki."

"Did you love her?" a voice that was not Lavi's asked. Allen's eyes went wide with surprise; both he and Lavi looked up to find Kanda and Lenalee standing just a few feet away from them. Allen stared at them for a moment, this was true wasn't it? Kanda Yuu was standing right there wasn't he? It was true, Kanda was standing there, his face was as expressionless as Allen remembered but that was all Kanda had changed quite a bit. Just like Lavi he was wearing mostly black and grey, black pants, a shirt with a band Allen had never heard of, black converse, a leather jacket, his ears had been deformed by some ear gauges, there was a tattoo on the side of his neck, he had grown taller and his hair was fairly longer as well, but overall Kanda Yuu had transformed into a much more handsome fellow then what Allen remembered. Lenalee as well, her beauty was striking. By now Allen had assumed that everyone in their band wore only dark colors. Lenalee was wearing a short Lolita dress that was black with green lases here and there. She had on some thigh high black socks and some black soldier looking boots, her hair had grown much much longer then he remembered, it was all the way down to her waist, when they were in school together it barely made it to her shoulders.

"Did you love her?"

Kanda repeated the question once more not taking his eyes away from Allen. Allen stared at Kanda back, should he tell him the truth and say that he didn't really love her? But then what? What would that accomplish? It's not like they can become the way the use to be. But before Allen could say anything Misaki got off the bed and ran toward him, with his eyes shining brightly and a big smile on his face.

"Papa, guess what? I made it to the last level in my game! Is Papa proud of me?"

Misaki stood in front of his father waiting to be praised, which Allen found to be the most adorable thing ever; he lost control yet again and hugged his son.

"I'm so proud of you Misaki! You did it all by yourself didn't you? Ah! You're so adorable!"

This took Lenalee and Kanda by surprise the shock clearly showed in their faces, Lavi on the other hand let out a big laugh.

* * *

So? How was it?

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it.

If you have any suggestions on how this story should head I accept any ideas an such.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there.

Here is Chapter two, enjoy.

* * *

"Misaki are you finished with your oatmeal?" Asked Allen from his bedroom as he was getting undressed; he took his suit off and replaced it with a pair of red pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt that exposed the sleeve tattoo he had on his left arm. After putting his glasses back in place he made his way into the kitchen where Misaki was sitting alone. Misaki was wearing his pajamas as well, which were the exact same as his father's except that Misaki's pants had a pattern of bunnies on it. He looked up at his father and smiled then continued eating what was left of the oatmeal.

"Finished Papa, it was really really tasty as always!" He said as he hopped down from the tall chair, he then grabbed his bowl and placed it in the sink as he always did with the things he dirtied. Allen gave him a smile and then picked him up in his arms, placing a kiss on his tiny cheek.

"You were a very good kid today Misaki, Papa is proud of you."

Hearing this Misaki's eyes lit up with happiness, his father was the most important person in his short life, and as long as he had his father he would be happy. Allen gave him another kiss on his cheek before putting his adorable son back down.

"Now it's almost going to be eleven, its way past your bedtime young man! Now go into the bathroom brush those tiny teeth of yours and get to bed."

"Will Papa read me a bedtime story after I'm done washing my teeth?"

"Of course, Papa has prepared a very good bedtime story for you!"

After that tiny little Misaki hurried along and brushed his teeth as fast as his hands wound let him after that he made his way into his room where his dad was waiting for him. Allen tucked his son but not before giving him his black plush bunny that went by the name of Sebastian. He then proceeded to tell Misaki one of his new bedtime stories that he had made up, this one was about a bunny that went by the same name as the one Misaki owned and how that bunny obtained the super power that allowed him to cook whatever dessert he wanted! It didn't take long for Misaki to fall asleep, once he did Allen kissed him on the forehead and left the room, closing the door but not completely, he always left a little slit so that the light of the hallway could get through.

After that he made his way into the living room and threw himself onto the big couch. A lot had happened today but the thing that got to him the most was seeing his ex-lover Kanda Yuu after so long. He had thought he was over him but just the sight of him brought butterflies to his stomach and when he heard his voice it brought back so many unwanted memories. Luckily Misaki interrupted and made their interaction much shorter, after that Kanda stared at Misaki for a while and then left. Allen assumed that Kanda also saw the strong resemblance to the kid's mother and that made him uncomfortable? Because there was no way that Kanda still felt the same way for him right? Love doesn't last forever so there was no way. Allen let out a deep sigh and grabbed his phone from the coffee table in the middle, he put his headphones on and put on a random song, he was feeling a little depressed. He hated the feeling but it was unavoidable, thoughts of what could have been filled his mind, scenarios of what if's filled his mind as well.

"Did you love her?"

What a stupid question of course he didn't! She was a one night stand, never in a million years did Allen guess something like that would happen to him, he was stupid to do it with a women to begin with but he just wanted to be the one in control for once that is all. After that Allen let himself get lost in his thoughts a good forty minutes passed by when there was a sudden knock on the door, Allen got himself up and checked through the tiny hole at the top part of the door, his eyes went wide with surprise when he saw the person who was standing there, he hesitated but decided to open up.

"Kanda, Why are you here? It's almost midnight." Yep, there he was the man that even after five years still made Allen's heart jump. Kanda stared at Allen for a couple of seconds and let a smirk form on his lips.

"This looks more like the Allen I remember, so aren't you going to let me in?"

Allen felt a slight blush make its way into his face; he then got out of the way and let Kanda make his way into his home. He showed him to the living room and offered him a seat on the big couch while he himself sat on the smaller one that was placed in the corner of the not so big room.

"K-Kanda why are you here? I mean isn't your band going to be giving a concert next weekend? If it was me I would be practicing like a maniac…" Allen said in an attempt to start a conversation, the fact that Kanda was here was a miracle itself, never would he had imagined to talk to him ever again he had to admit it made him a little happy.

"Practicing like a maniac huh? Hardly, after a while you get so use to playing in from of big crowds that it doesn't matter anymore." The way he said it annoyed Allen, it sounded like the fame might have gotten into his head.

"I see." Was all he managed to say, well what else was there to say? Allen stared at Kanda for a moment, he was still wearing the same clothes that he was wearing a couple of hours ago and Allen had to admit he did look like a rock star.

"You never answered my question…Moyashi. Did you love her?"

Allen's eyes went wide with surprise as soon as he heard the old nickname. He stared at Kanda with the same expression on his face; 'Moyashi' was what Kanda use to call him some time back. He remembered how much he hated that nickname before. Kanda simply stared at Allen not saying a word. Allen gave it a thought; it wouldn't hurt to just tell him the truth right? Like he told himself love doesn't last forever, there is no way Kanda still likes him. But then why were his hopes up?

"You sure are stubborn huh BaKanda? It may be too late for an apology so I'm just going to tell you what happened. That woman was simply a one night stand, so no I didn't love her to be honest I didn't even like her, maybe the only thing I 'liked' was her looks I guess."

Kanda said nothing and Allen didn't expect him to either. After a couple of minutes Kanda got off the couch and made his way toward Allen kneeling in front of him. Allen was confused with this but even so his heart may have skipped a beat or two.

"K-Kanda?"

"Moyashi to be honest I never stopped thinking about you all this time. The thought of you and that woman living together, sharing a bed, sharing happy memories got me so pissed off. I'm sorry for saying those cruel words to you; your child had nothing to do with it I understood that today as I saw just how happy you were with him."

"What are you saying Kanda?" Allen asked nervously, he could feel what was coming and it was a bittersweet feeling. Kanda got himself up then placed both hands on either side of the couch Allen was sitting on, he brought his face close to Allen's and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"What kind of question is that Moyashi? The misunderstanding has finally cleared itself did it not? Is there any reason for me to hold myself back now?"

Allen stared at Kanda in a panic; his heart was racing so fast that he could almost hear it himself. His mind had gone blank and he had this weird sensation in his stomach again.

"B-But Kanda! Is it really that easy? Just like that we can go back to what we use to be? J-Just wait a moment, it can't be that simple! I betrayed you and slept with another person! You should at least blame me for-"

But Kanda didn't want to hear it he placed his lips gently onto Allen's. Finally the moment had come; the day in which he would be able to kiss the love of his life was here once again. The moment Allen felt those soft lips on his he gave up, he placed his hands on either side of Kanda's face and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. But was it alright? Could it really be this simple?

But it wasn't going to be that simple. The moment Kanda made his move on Allen a certain someone had gotten out of his room. Misaki had woken up to go to the restroom; with one hand he had Sebastian by one ear as he dragged him on the floor, with the other hand he was rubbing his sleepy eyes but as soon as he removed his hand he saw a strange man kissing his dad on the lips! He stared at them for a moment and was surprised when his father placed his hands on the stranger's cheeks! Little Misaki gave the current situation a thought and arrived to the conclusion that the stranger was trying to steal his Papa away from him! He had to do something; he was the only person his Papa could kiss!

"Papa! Papa! I had a bad dream." He said as he made his way into the living room, pretending to rub his eyes and sniffing every now and then. Allen almost pushed Kanda off of himself, but Kanda reacted faster than he did and had already gone back to sit on the big couch. Allen cleared his thought and turned to face his son.

"A bad dream you say? Aw come here." Allen said as he extended his arms toward Misaki who ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He placed his adorable little head on his father's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Can I sleep with Papa tonight?" he asked in between fake sniffs.

"Of course you can." Allen said ad he kissed his son's head, he then grabbed onto him tightly and stood up with Misaki still in his arms.

"Uhh… I'm sorry Kanda but-"

"I understand. Hey I put my phone number on your cellphone, text me ok?"

"Sure." Allen said with a smile.

As Allen made his way with Misaki in his arms towards his room Kanda watched his slender back with a smile of his own, then he noticed Misaki staring at him, or was it more like glaring at him? Misaki them let out an evil (yet adorable) smile, stuck out his tongue and pulled down one eyelid towards Kanda. This was his way of saying "Papa is mine! You can never have him!" and Kanda understood this very well. He let out a grin.

"A declaration of war huh brat?"

* * *

So? How was it?

Review Please? :)


End file.
